


Roses

by SecretLyfe



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Rome, Yearning, because I say so, errr, sasha is devoted to aphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretLyfe/pseuds/SecretLyfe
Summary: Roses are red. They are white. They are pink.
Relationships: Azu/Sasha Racket
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most messy and incomprehensible thing i have ever written so like good luck bro you're gonna need it.

Roses are red. They are white. They are pink. Throughout time they have been used for medicine, for love and simply for decoration. A single rose petal has a story to be told, and the wise must listen to it. Thorns will prick those who are not careful but for anyone willing to take their time they will heal you; that is the power of a rose.

The rose Sasha lay at the base of the shrine was a soft pink, freshly cut from the surrounding bushes. As it touched cold marble, it seemed to Sasha as though it gained a new vibrancy it could never naturally attain. She smiled. Her heart was filled with a sense of caring she had learned to appreciate as she sat down in front of the low stone table, her joints older than they were but still not useless. 

She closed her eyes, her hand unconsciously settling her most treasured dagger. Shallow engravings of doves, flames, arrows, and waves covered the hilt and as she let her fingers trace it she felt calm and she felt loved. She knew that even across time they were safe; she simply knew.

A meditative state had never been something Sasha could even conceive in her earlier years; she was always on guard, ready for the next attack. But now her doors were closed and the fire was burning and other people cared enough to protect her when she was vulnerable. Young warriors and adventurers guarded her as she had done them for years, whilst a god watched over her. She now sat peacefully for hours on end.

She had never put her faith in anyone else before but after everything she had experienced she knew that she could be cared for, even if not by the person she most wished for. However, even if time separated them, she and Sasha were together. She saved Sasha from a fate she could hardly imagine and Sasha made sure to leave her mark on the past. 

The temple of Aphrodite stood as a symbol of hope. Hope was what Sasha needed and she received it. She would know Sasha cared. She would always know.


End file.
